Three dimensional animal archery targets have been in use nearly since the advent of urethane foam compositions. As foam mixtures improved so have archery targets. Currently such targets utilize high-density cellular foam molded into a variety of animal shapes. Such targets are relatively lightweight and fabricated in one piece or in several replaceable sections. The foam targets are generally sufficient to allow several hundred shots using target point, field point or broad-head tipped arrows. However, due to damage to the cellular structure from numerous arrow shots, the target or at least some portion of the target must be replaced usually each year at considerable expense. The degree of damage and the area affected depends on the hunter's choice of arrow types and ability to concentrate shots in the kill zone. Therefore, it becomes obvious that the area of the target with the most concentrated damage should be replaceable and kept to a minimum size to reduce cost.
Three-dimensional animal archery, targets are widely used by bow hunters to perfect their hunting skills beyond simply hitting the target. Such realistic targets are used to inspire the archer and hone his skills in striking the animal in its vital organs. In many cases, compromises are made in the pursuit of realism, particularly in the context of target choices. The archer's preference of form over function can make an object intended to improve archery skills impractical. Practice with highly destructive broadhead-tipped arrows, in preparation for hunting, requires that archers, desiring to use 3-D targets, must choose between expensive targets that are unable to sustain the damage inflicted by broadheads or the even more expensive sectional targets requiring frequent replacement of the vital organ section.
Even 3-D animal targets with replaceable inserts, when used with Broadhead-tipped arrows, require frequent replacement inserts and eventual mid section replacement as well. Such inserts cause as many problems as they solve due their inability to provide sufficient stopping power for the arrow. In some cases mid barriers made of wood are used to prevent the arrow from going completely through the target. As the inserts become damaged due to multiple shots, they allow more penetration of the arrow thereby leading to target depletion, arrow pass-throughs, arrow damage, and dislodged and embedded broadheads (rendering the adjacent target area unusable due to the high potential for damage to subsequently shot arrows.
The above disadvantages and other drawbacks to using single piece or sectional 3-D animal targets with or without replaceable inserts emphasize the need for an indestructible or less expensive target assembly.
The prior art teaches the use of placing removable inserts within a body cavity. However, such teachings rely on wedged shaped cavities, alignment grooves and support rods passing through the body members and through the replaceable insert to secure the insert in place.
Other means for securing a replaceable insert in place have been suggested such as the use of straps or wire or perhaps a cloth or molded foam covers such as is taught by Morrell in U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,403.
An easily removable relatively inexpensive long lasting insert is therefore still needed for such three-dimensional animal targets. The following specification discloses a more functional long lasting insert that is virtually indestructible and a method for securing the insert in place within a natural looking three dimensional animal form.
Inserts for animal targets are well known within the art. However, such inserts are becoming more complex and thus must be carefully compared with regard to their longevity, stopping power and cost of replacement. Due to the advent of new more user friendly open face targets such as foam targets having clay cores, as is taught by Robert Nettle in U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,261, can now be used as inserts in three-dimensional animal target described herein. An insert having a core would both optimize and enhance the unique properties of clay as implemented in an archery target. When used in an open-face core configuration, those properties, namely clay's malleability and susceptibility to variation in ambient temperature and the heat generated during arrow impact, cause it to expand both outward and concentrically from the core's boundary during use; in effect, mushrooming forward and outward from its original borders. This occurs as a result of the kinetic energy absorbed during arrow impact and, also during arrow removal, due to the force necessary to break the vacuum seal forming around the arrow, as well as the act of pulling the arrow's broadhead-tipped blades backwards through the clay. Left uncorrected during use, by failing to periodically repack the core with a maul or even mash the clay back into the central core barehanded, expansion of the clay continues until enough extends beyond the core's boundaries to degrade its integrity in adequately stopping arrows to the point that the target backstop and rear foam wall eventually become subject to the penetration of arrows and, consequently, ultimate depletion.
Based on the correlation between the ambient temperature and malleability of the clay, when used in non-temperate conditions, after several hours the clay core has the potential to become degraded. Depending on the kinetic energy delivered by the bow, arrow and tip combination used, in extremes of heat, the core's ability to stop arrow penetration can be reduced to the extent that the backstop and rear foam layer are compromised; and in extremes of cold the clay's resistance to arrow penetration increases to the point of damaging arrow tips and shafts.
Lastly, when broadhead-tipped arrows are withdrawn from an open-faced clay core, trace amounts of clay are often found on the arrow shaft and along the back edges of the broadhead. This is generally consistent with the amounts of residue associated with removing broadhead-tipped arrows from polyurethane foam targets, however due to the adhesive properties of the clay and relative to the ambient temperature, may sometimes be more difficult to remove.